The present invention relates to collapsible enclosures for protecting and supporting growing plants and the like. Specifically, a rigid collapsible four sided enclosure is provided.
The present invention is directed to maintaining growing plants from rodents and other intruders. The structure to which the present invention relates provides for supporting and maintaining the security of growing plants during the growing season with a temporary structure which at the conclusion of a growing season may be collapsed and stored in a safe and efficient way. Such temporary structures must, however, be rigid and sufficiently durable to withstand extreme weather and the attempt by rodents to penetrate the enclosure. For this purpose, the present invention has been developed.